


Will You?

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Byungchan insecure tentang hubungannya dan Seungwoo. Kalau Seungwoo bilang ingin putus, apa Byungchan akan menerimanya begitu saja?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 1





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Ini work pertama aku di fandom ini, bikinnya udah dari tahun lalu. Setelah dibaca berkali-kali pun ini tetep awkward banget :') Kalau-kalau masih ada yang baca harap maklum karena ini cringe abis.

Hari ini Seungwoo- _nya_ berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya. Kalau biasanya Seungwoo memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan _jeans_ favoritnya, hari ini kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat menawan -perpaduan kemeja putih longgar dan celana hitam. Jangan lupakan gaya rambut Seungwoo yang biasanya hampir menutupi kedua matanya, kali ini rambut Seungwoo ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat sedikit dahi yang selalu kekasihnya sembunyikan itu. Lagi-lagi Byungchan tidak percaya kalau ini adalah Seungwoo, kekasihnya yang pemalu.

Suasana saat ini sangat canggung. Seungwoo tidak bicara apapun, begitu juga Byungchan. Hanya terdengar suara radio malam yang berasal dari dalam mobil Seungwoo. Sebenarnya kecanggungan ini wajar kalau mengingat bahwa mereka berdua sudah hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu. Byungchan dengan kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir, serta Seungwoo yang sudah mulai bekerja di luar kota mulai tiga bulan lalu. Sama-sama terlena dengan kehidupan masing-masing hingga merasa tidak perlu untuk mengabari satu sama lain.

Seketika Byungchan merasa takut. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang Seungwoo, bagaimana lingkungan kerjanya, siapa saja teman-temannya, apa Seungwoo makan dan tidur dengan baik... Dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Seungwoo tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu.

_Mungkin malam ini Seungwoo akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka_

_Apa dirinya akan menerima begitu saja atau haruskah ia memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan?_

_Masalahnya, apakah ia masih pantas untuk berada di samping Seungwoo?_

Byungchan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Seungwoo memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di pantai kesukaan mereka. Lebih tepatnya karena ini adalah tempat dimana Byungchan mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Seungwoo empat tahun yang lalu. Byungchan ingat kalau dirinya pernah berjanji untuk menjadi kekasih terbaik untuk Seungwoo - _dan rasanya sekarang dirinya ingkar janji_.

Seungwoo turun dari mobil dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Byungchan. Byungchan turun tanpa melihat Seungwoo sedikitpun. Seungwoo yang sadar dengan tingkah laku aneh kekasihnya itu, dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan yang lebih muda sehingga si pemilik tangan mau tidak mau menatapnya.

“Tidak enak badan, _hm_?”

Itu tangan Seungwoo, membelai surainya lembut. Byungchan bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajah kekasihnya.

_Jangan tatap aku seperti itu._

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

Byungchan sebaik mungkin mencoba untuk tersenyum dan Seungwoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

“Chan, sebaiknya kita duduk disana.”

Dan disinilah Byungchan dengan segala pemikirannya. Seungwoo memintanya menunggu sebentar di sebuah kursi panjang di tepi pantai, kalau tidak salah kekasihnya itu sempat bilang kalau dirinya ingin membeli cokelat panas. Angin malam sepertinya tidak bersahabat malam ini, Byungchan mulai kedinginan karena ia hanya memakai kaus lengan panjang tipis. Seungwoo begitu lama, pemuda manis itu hanya bisa menggosokkan kedua tangannya sambil sesekali meniupinya.

“Menunggu lama ya?”

Byungchan menoleh, _Itu Seungwoo_. Kalau dari suaranya, ia tebak lelaki itu habis berlari.

“Astaga, berantakan sekali. Kau dari mana saja?” Tanyanya khawatir.

“Aku mencari ini tadi, _hehe_.” Seungwoo menunjukkan sebuah selimut yang ada di tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum kikuk. “Kau pasti kedinginan, maaf membawamu kesini.”

“Aku baik-baik saja disini, lebih baik sekarang kau duduk dulu.” Byungchan tersenyum dan mengambil selimut yang dibawa Seungwoo lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

Byungchan membentangkan selimut yang tidak terlalu besar itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya -dan Seungwoo. Namun Seungwoo menahan tangannya.

“Aku tidak perlu—”

“Kau juga kedinginan.” Byungchan tidak memedulikan perkataaan Seungwoo dan tetap menyelimuti kekasihnya itu.

Seungwoo terkekeh pelan, “Kau masih juga cerewet, Chan.”

Seungwoo mengeluarkan cokelat panas yang tadi ia beli dari _box_ dan memberikan satu kepada Byungchan. “Minumlah, walaupun sudah tidak panas lagi.”

“Terimakasih.”

Udara semakin dingin, mau tidak mau Byungchan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas bangku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua kakinya. Kepalanya mulai ia sandarkan di bahu Seungwoo.

“Mengantuk?” Tanya Seungwoo namun hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Byungchan.

Hanya terdengar suara deburan ombak. Tangan Seungwoo masih setia menggenggam jemari Byungchan sambil sesekali mengusap jemari yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Namun keduanya tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah kata pun, mereka terlena ke dalam pikiran masing-masing.

_Dan Byungchan kembali terngiang dengan segala kekhawatirannya._

“Seungwoo- _hyung_... “ Tanya Byungchan pelan dan sukses membangunkan Seungwoo dari lamunannya.

“Kenapa mengajakku kesini?”

“Tidak merindukanku, _hm_?”

“Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja tiba-tiba sekali.”

 _Aku merindukanmu_. Byungchan ingin mengatakannya, namun entah kenapa sama sekali tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Byungchan takut mengataknnya, apalagi jika benar Seungwoo akan memutuskannya malam ini. Maka ia harus rela, karena memang itulah yang terbaik untuk Seungwoo —mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dirinya.

“Byungchan..”

_“Hm?”_

_“Aku tidak ingin seperti ini lagi.”_

Itu suara Seungwoo. Byungchan memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, sungguh.

“Dua bulan ini tanpa kabar darimu sungguh menyiksaku.”

Seungwoo menghela nafas panjang.

“Semakin lama aku pikir rasanya sulit untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita jika terus seperti ini.”

Byungchan mulai terisak, “Maafkan aku Seungwoo- _hyung_ , maafkan aku.”

Seungwoo menangkup kedua pipi Byungchan, hidungnya memerah, kedua matanya basah karena air mata.

“Jadi menikahlah denganku.”

Seungwoo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru, di dalamnya terlihat cincin berwarna silver yang sangat manis, _simple_ seperti Seungwoo. Dan lagi, ternyata Seungwoo sudah memakai cincin yang sama persis di jari manisnya.

Byungchan membulatkan kedua matanya. Seungwoo hanya terkekeh.

“Aku membencimu Han Seungwoo bodoh, sumpah kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu..” Berbanding terbalik dari perkataannya barusan, lelaki manis itu malah memeluk kekasihya dengan erat.

“Han Seungwoo yang bodoh ini ingin mengganti margamu menjadi Han Byungchan, apa diizinkan?”

“Tentu saja.”

Seungwoo memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Byungchan, yang dibalas dengan kecupan kilat bibir Seungwoo.

*

Udara di luar semakin dingin, yang membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Di dalam mobil, Byungchan mulai menceritakan semua yang ia alami selama dua bulan ini. Seungwoo hanya merespon saja, sambil sesekali terkekeh melihat Byungchan yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara.

“Aku lelah, sekarang giliranmu yang cerita.” Byungchan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

“Aku merindukanmu sampai seperti ingin mati, tapi aku tau kau sangat sibuk untuk sidang tugas akhirmu.”

“Kenapa tidak menemuiku saja?”

“Bagaimana kalau aku tidak tahan dan menculikmu?”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo dengan pandangan aneh. “Apa yang aku lewatkan sampai kau jadi _gombal_ seperti ini?”

Seungwoo tertawa.

“ _By the way_ , wisudamu kapan?”

“Sabtu ini.”

Seungwoo tiba-tiba terdiam —berfikir.

“Kalau begitu.. besok saja aku menemui Mama dan Papa, bagaimana?”

“Kau gila, ini terlalu mendadak.”

“Aku cuti sampai hari Minggu, aku ingin langsung izin membawamu ke apartemenku di Busan.”

“Jangan sembarangan. Kita belum menikah, _bodoh_.”

“Ini masih hari Senin, Chan. Masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu ini kita langsung menikah saja?” Seungwoo berujar dengan santai.

Byungchan seketika membulatkan kedua matanya, mendengar perkataan kekasihnya barusan yang _tidak masuk akal_.

“Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras, Han Seungwoo..”

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
